Akatsuki Powered Rookie Nine
by Sage of FanFiction
Summary: Just a One-Shot I felt like making while waiting for my POLL to be finished.


A one-shot that I just felt like doing right out of the blue,

Simply put somehow (doesn't really feel like giving a reason) Each of the Rookie Nine gets the abilities and jutsu of an Akatsuki member,

.

.

Naruto knew that this was a strange day the moment he saw a pair of purple eyes with ripple patterns in the bathroom mirror and realized he knew how to use both them and a bunch of other jutsu which he apparently learned while asleep,

And when he arrived at the academy for team selection he discovered he was not the only one,

"So… woke up different and with new jutsu too?" Naruto asked but was mostly ignored,

Sasuke was just sitting and staring into a small mirror with his pinwheel marked red eyes muttering about how they are the eyes that killed his clan, _his_ eyes and so on,

Sakura kept stabbing her hand with a kunai and either asking why it doesn't hurt, why she is not waking up or why the Blue Fairy doesn't come and make her a real girl, she is clearly not taking the fact that she has become a puppet with poisoned weapons very well,

Ino was trying to sew her extra mouth shut but due to her low pain tolerance and the big one on her chest almost biting one of her hands of it wasn't going so well,

Shikamaru seemed okay as he was sleeping… he kept mumbling about someone named Jashin being troublesome but that's probably not important,

Choji was munching on his potato chips nothing strange there, the fact that he had multiple stitches and some of the strings that made up the stitches were feeding him the chips however was,

Shino like Shikamaru seemed okay, the only thing different was that he was folding paper into beetle origami,

Kiba like Sakura was very different in appearance, blue skin, darker blue hair, what looked like gills and sharp teeth, poor Akamaru was also different as now his fur had been replaced with blue scales, he big sharp teeth could be seen clearly and his tail both had some yellow material wrapped around it and a small skull attached to the tip,

And finally Hinata who also changed in appearance, now one half of her was completely white and the other black, besides that she didn't appear any different on the outside but in her head well… she did seem to be arguing with herself,

What the hell was going on?

It was then Iruka came in, told everyone to quiet down despite nobody talking, gave his graduation speech and started listing the teams,

Seriously had he not noticed that something was off about some of them?

"Team seven under Kakashi Hatake are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha"

"**Dammit! Naruto should be with us!**" Everyone who was different turned to where the voice which sounded only slightly different from Hinata's came from and saw how the white half of Hinata was blushing and trying to hid in her jacket while the black half glared at Iruka before looking at Naruto and licked her lips while having a looking in her eye that screamed of very inappropriate thoughts,

Iruka didn't seem to have heard Hinata and just finished assigning the teams and started to leave,

"Hey Iruka-sensei haven't noticed something strange with some of us?" Naruto asked,

"(Looks at the class) hmm... Not really, you all look pretty much the same as always" Iruka answered,

"B-but I-I'm a-a- A PUPPET!" wailed Sakura in despair,

"A Human Puppet, Yes I know and as far as I can remember you've always been one, now I got to be going" Iruka said as he left and Sakura just stared dumbfounded at the now closed door,

After that the class just sat in silence trying to figure just what the hell was going on, well except for Shikamaru who was sleeping, Choji who was eating and both Black and White Hinata who were discussing ideas related to stalking Naruto as well as getting him to notice them of which only Black Hina gave any suggestions all of which were turned down by White Hina due to her being so shy and since some of them could be considered illegal,

Eventually the Senseis came and took their teams until one team seven remains,

Not that they noticed as both Sasuke and Sakura were still in their funk and Naruto was dealing with the fact that Black Hinata had groped his manhood when she passed by him to join her sensei,

However for the sake of the plot Kakashi arrived, said he didn't like them and told them to got to the roof,

After the introduction of which Kakashi would believe involved the words rame, sasuke and kill for some reason despite none of the genin saying anything at all, he told them to meet him at training ground seven early in the morning,

After that he left and the genins head home to clear their heads,

Naruto also felt as if he was being watched the whole day and he was sure he heard giggling when he was in the shower,

This was a VERY strange day.

.

(Tried to match them in some way or another)

Naruto: Nagato, (Students of Jiraya)

Sakura: Sasori, (There when he died)

Sasuke: Itachi, (Brothers)

Ino: Deidara, (Blonds and has the same hair style in Shippuden)

Shikamaru: Hidan, (Azuma)

Choji: Kakuzu, (Azuma)

Shino: Konan, (She fought the Aburame clan in Konoha)

Kiba: Kisame, (Both animal (Dog and Shark) like), Akamaru: Samehada,

Hinata: Zetsu (She'd be The Ultimate Stalker, that and Zetsu impersonated her in the episode I watched shortly before deciding to writ this),

.

Here is a Challenge that I'm pretty sure has never been tried before,

HINATA DAUGHTER OF ZETSU, 

Basically Zetsu was bored one day as he was spying on Konoha, he saw a drunk Hiashi Hyūga and decided to have some fun, used his Substitute Technique to turn into Hiashi, banged his wife, dumped Hiashi's drunk ass in bedroom once it was over so everyone would think it really was Hiashi and in doing all this become a father,

And that is how Zetsu became the father of Hinata,

At some point (Like for example a few months before graduation) that part of Hinata will become active and she gets the same abilities as her father,

Like Zetsu, Hinata will get a other half, however instead of being black, the other half will be identified by green spiraling and swirling lines that looks like tattoos,

White (Normal looking) Hinata will be the normal Hinata,

Black (Tattooed) Hinata's personality will come more from her subconscious and instincts, so she won't be as shy also like White Hinata she'll like Naruto,

Knowledge about Zetsu's abilities and Jutsu were integrated in his DNA which was passed on, so Hinata knew how to use his abilities as well as subconsciously knew his jutsu, and since Black Hinata was formed primarily from those she knew how to use them and taught White Hinata as well,

Pairing: NaruHinaHina, (Can be a harem if Hinata makes clones of herself like the ones in the White Zetsu Army since they'd all like Naruto)

.


End file.
